ladygagafandomcom_he-20200216-history
Just Dance
Just Dance (בתרגום לעברית "פשוט תרקוד") הינו הסינגל הראשון שיצא מאלבום הבכורה של ליידי גאגא, The Fame ובכך בעצם גם משמש כסינגל הבכורה של גאגא. השיר נכתב ע"י ליידי גאגא, אקון ו-RedOne שבנוסף הפיק את השיר. הסינגל זכה להצלחה בינלאומית והיווה את סינגל הפריצה של ליידי גאגא. כתיבה והשראה לשיר על פי ליידי גאגא השיר נכתב תוך עשר דקות כשהיא הייתה שיכורה. היא הייתה במסיבת פרידה מחבריה בניו יורק לפני שהגיעו לאסוף אותה מחברת התקליטים שלה למטוס ולאחר מכן היא פגשה את RedOne. היא סיפרה שהם התחילו לכתוב את השיר ולאחר שהם הקליטו גרסת דמו שלו הם קראו לאקון על מנת שיישמע אותו. אקון מאוד התרשם מהשיר ועזר להם בכתיבת הבית שמבצע Colby O'Donis בשיר. :"הייתי בהאנגאובר וכתבתי את השיר הזה ב-10 דקות עם RedOne. זאתי הייתה הפעם הראשונה שלי באולפן הקלטות הוליוודי. חדר טהור, גדול עם רמקולים ענקיים" בראיון למגזין HX סיפרה גאגא על משמעות השיר ועל ההשראה לכתיבה שלו: :"לקחו אותי מהר מאוד מהמסיבה שלי. אני כתבתי את זה מיד כאילו זה פשוט יצא מהגוף שלי. היית פעם כ"כ מסטול שזה פשוט היה מפחיד?, שהדרך היחידה להתמודד עם זה הייתה פשוט לא להתתמודד עם זה, אז אתה פשוט רוקד דרך זה" גאגא אמרה שהשיר הזה צריך לדבר לאנשים שעוברים תקופות קשות כמו אבטלה, איבוד בית וכו'. היא סיפרה שהעבודה על הסינגל הייתה קשה ורבים לא האמינו בו ובהצלחה שלו. :"השיר הזה הציל את החיים שלי. הייתי במקום חשוך בניו יורק. הייתי כ"כ מדוכאת, תמיד בבר. עליתי על מטוס ללוס אנג'לס כדי לעשות את המוזיקה שלי והייתי צריכה רק שוט אחד כדי לכתוב את השיר ששינה לי את החיים. השארתי מאחור את החבר שלי ואת הדירה שלי. אני עדיין לא חזרתי" הופעות thumb|right|ליידי גאגא מופיעה עם השיר "Just Dance" בטקס "NewNowNext Awards" Just Dance הינו אחד מהשירים שליידי גאגא בצעה בכל סיבוב הופעות שלה עד עכשיו (The The Fame Ball Tour, The Monster Ball Tour ו-The Born This Way Ball Tour). ההופעה הראשונה של ליידי גאגא עם השיר נערכה בתאריך ה-14 לפברואר 2008 במועדון "Le Royale" שבניו יורק. ההופעה המתוקשרת הראשונה של גאגא עם השיר נערכה בטקס "NewNowNext Awards". בסיבוב ההופעות The Fame Ball Tour right|thumb|ליידי גאגא מופיעה עם השיר "Just Dance" בסיבוב ההופעות "The Fame Ball" ומרכיבה את משקפיי ה-LCD Just Dance נכלל ברשימת השירים שהופיעה אתם גאגא בסיבוב ההופעות של The Fame Ball Tour בשיר מס' 10 בהופעות שנערכו בצפון אמריקה ובשיר מס' 13 בהופעות שנערכו באסיה, אירופה ואוקראינה. לאחר שסיימה ליידי גאגא את הביצוע לשיר "Brown Eyes" החל להתנגן אינטרלוד הנקרא "The Face", כאשר הוידאו היה קרוב לסיום הופיעה גאגא על הבמה לבושה בחצאית סגולה והרכיבה משקפי LCD עם הכיתוב "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow". הבמה הייתה מוארת באורות דיסקו מהבהבים; רמיקס של השיר החל להתנגן ברקע וגאגא החלה לשיר בעצמה. מצעדים וטבלאות השיר שהה במצעד הבילבורד הוט 100 במשך חמישה חודשים במקומות שונים עד שלבסוף הגיע למקום הראשון. במצעד הקנדי השיר שהה במשך חמישה שבועות רצופים ובמצעד האוסטרלי השיר זכה בתואר ל"שיר ששהה הכי הרבה זמן במצעד" לאחר שבילה שם 81 שבועות בטופ 100. הסינגל נכנס להרבה מצעדים ברחבי העולם וברובם הוא הגיע למקומות גבוהים יחסית. מצעדים מצעדי סיכום שנה מצעדי סיכום העשור (2000-09) פרסים ומועמדויות ליידי גאגא הייתה מועמדת עם השיר "Just Dance" לשמונה מועמדויות בטקסים שונים בשנים 2009 ו-2010 ובסך הכל זכתה איתו בחמישה פרסים. 2009 *מועמדות בטקס הגראמי בקטגוריית "הקלטת הדאנס הטובה ביותר": לא זכה *'מועמדות בטקס פרסי מוזיקת הדאנס הבינלאומי בקטגוריית "שיר הדאנס-פופ הטוב ביותר": זכה' *מועמדות בטקס פרסי מוזיקת הדאנס הבינלאומי בקטגוריית "הקליפ הטוב ביותר": לא זכה *'מועמדות בטקס "Q Awards" בקטגוריית "הקליפ הטוב ביותר": זכה' *'מועמדות בטקס נבחרי המתבגרים: זכה' *מועמדות בטקס "Virgin Media Music Awards" בקטגוריית "השיר הטוב ביותר": לא זכה 2010 *'מועמדות בטקס "ASCAP Awards" בקטגוריית "הביצוע בטוב ביותר": זכה' *'מועמדות בטקס פרסי ה-BMI בקטגוריית "השיר המנצח": זכה' מילים RedOne, Konvict GaGa, oh-oh, eh I've had a little bit too much, much All of the people start to rush, start to rush by How does he twist the dance? can't find a drink, oh man Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it?s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Woo! let's go! Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it Spend the lasto (I got it) In your pocko (I got it) Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance הקליפ לשיר thumb|right|325px|הקליפ לשיר "Just Dance בכורת הקליפ הייתה ב-30 למרץ 2008 והועלה לרשת יום אחרי. הקליפ הועלה לעמוד ה-VEVO של ליידי גאגא ב-16 ביוני 2008 וצבר יותר מ-115 מאה אלף צפיות (נכון לדצמבר 2012). קטגוריה:סינגלים קטגוריה:The Fame